New Year's Eve
by Natsu Naito
Summary: Yuffentine - With the New Year upon them, Yuffie tries her best to get Vincent to join in the party. Her way? Give him as much alcohol as possible. Only, it doesn't seem to have quite the affect she was hoping for. /Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

The night of partying and drinking had come upon them quickly - while Yuffie couldn't understand where the time had gone, Vincent was surprised he had noticed the date before it, too, was behind them.

"Vinnie, cheer up! Maybe you need to drink more, to get more into the party," the young ebony-haired woman tilted her head, wondering just which alcoholic drink to prepare for him. While she had just hit the legal drinking-age, she had had more than enough experience with AVALANCHE to know which she liked better and which Vincent would enjoy.

Despite his many quietly spoken complaints, a glass was set before him filled with a liquid he hadn't had, nor had he intended on having. Leaving the complaints, which were obviously going to be ignored, he warily questioned, "What is this?"

"That, my dear Vinnie, is a drink called Absinthe; Tifa said it's the strongest she has!" An eager grin lit the woman's petite features, and she bounced all the balls of her feet, clearly waiting for him to drink it.

And he did - perhaps it was the previous liquor he had consumed, or because he couldn't turn her down for anything, or merely because he figured it would get her to leave him alone. It seemed to satisfy Yuffie, because with a quick kiss on the cheek (which Vincent had grown used to, and had long since realized that telling her not to do such a thing would never work) she had flitted off to the others, promising to be back when the alcohol started kicking in.

To her dismay, however, it didn't seem to have any affect on him; still quiet and keeping to himself, she almost suspected it had made him resign further into the shadows. It could have been all those experiments, making it impossible for the cloaked gunslinger to become intoxicated. Or he was just one of those weird drunks who kept to themselves and drowned in their own misery, which really wasn't any different from what he normally did.

Skipping over to his side, made herself a seat on the table, frowning down at him. "You still haven't joined in the party!" Poking his forehead, her brows furrowed in frustration at both him and the drink that hadn't properly done it's job. She received only a pointed glare in response, though something swam in those crimson depths that hadn't previously been there.

Before she could comment on it, the noise of the bar grew in volume, even as the little conversations died; it was time for the count down to the end of the year, and the couples had made their way to each other, preparing for the great kiss that would bring in the new year. Such a thing was something Yuffie had never occupied herself with wishing for, but she had to admit that loneliness was there in the pit of her stomach. The cause of the feeling, she was sure, was that she was sitting by the man she adored but whom would surely never return such affections.

"THREE, TWO, ONE-" Party poppers were popped, confetti rained down, noise makers filled the place with nose - and couples kissed, some simple kisses and some long, get-a-room kisses. Distracting herself with the hem of her shorts, she hardly noticed the vampire-like man shifting and pulling her closer.

She did notice the lips pressed to hers, the taste and smell of alcohol and pure Vincent surrounding her.

When he pulled back, she stared. She stared and stared, stormy eyes not blinking even once. He offered a steady gaze in return, the corner of his lips twitching upward just slightly. Immediately, she wondered if the alcohol did work, if he was just drunk and she happened to be the closest person and the urge to kiss was something he couldn't ignore.

Taking in her flushed face, the man offered a slightly more obvious smile, stating quite simply, "Liquor does not have much of an affect on me after the experimentation." It confirmed her first beliefs, but it left the woman further dumbfounded at the kiss. Until the next words that left his perfectly sculpted lips.

"But you, unfortunately, do."


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note**: ahaha, so, I have a bit of a confession: I hadn't planned for this to be two chapters, rather, I had planned for it to just be a oneshot, cause I'm most comfortable with those. But when I realized I hadn't clicked 'complete', I just couldn't turn down CupofTeaforAliceandHatter's request for me to 'please do continue'. So, here it is - I hope it fits fairly well with the first part, and not too forced.

* * *

_"But you, unfortunately, do."_

* * *

Though she had an idea as to what he was referring to, Yuffie couldn't bring herself to believe it. She affected him? Well, she had always known she could get on his bad side real quick, but he had dealt with her better than most. The kiss should have made it all very obvious, but this was Vincent, and one should always double check when it comes to Vincent Valentine.

"I do... what?"

Crimson eyes remained on her before blinking once, inwardly sighing. While trying to make his confession as simple as possible, she had to question it. Although, it wouldn't be the first time she made things more difficult than they had to be.

"You affect me in a way no one has in a long time," the man clarified, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, acutely aware of where the ninja was sitting. He was confident enough that he didn't need to see the emotions passing across her petite features; Vincent had caught her looks and double meanings many times, even when they had first met and saved the world together.

However, he had noticed she had grown into a woman some time ago. While he still wasn't sure he should be doing such a thing, tainting her innocence for his own selfish reasons, it had been five years and the female was still not over him.

Five years - though time passed in a moment, he knew exactly how much time that was for the energetic, impatient woman sitting on the table.

"...affect you how?"

Again, making things ever more difficult. Opening his eyes, he wondered if she was doing this to aggravate him, but rather, he caught something in her stormy gaze that he had never expected. Uncertainty. Yuffie was doubting herself, and after realzing it, the man sighed - he should have known that after pushing her away for such time, she wouldn't believe his current admittance.

Leaning forward again, he grasped her chin, staring directly into her eyes. "You make me feel like I'm not the monster I've always believed I was. You... lighten me, and you've incited an emotion I thought I lost. I... wish to spend this new with you, as well as many afterwards."

She took a moment to think about his words, and he could tell she was thinking quite strenuously; perhaps she was considering everything of the past, wondering how it would work out. Or, perhaps he had read it all completely wrong and she had long since got over him, but she was working out how to tell him without hurting him.

When she kissed him quite suddenly, arms thrown around his neck, he placed his bet on the first possibility.

For the rest of the night, the thief was openly bragging about how she had stolen Vincent's heart right out from under everyone's nose and that they were officially a couple. Though they sent several questioning looks to the red-cloaked man, he merely gave a small nod, hiding the amused quirk of his lips at their reactions.


End file.
